Nicknames
by TheCompositionNotebook
Summary: Written for the prompt 'The rest of the team finds out about a character's embarrasing nickname', from the forum 'Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts'.


**Hey guys! First off, this story is written for the prompt on the 'Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts' forum, which I just so happen to be an admin for. So you guys should go check that out! :D**

**For the prompt 'The rest of the team finds out about your character's embarrasing nickname.'**

**Hope you guys like it! **

* * *

><p>"The Lycogala epidendrum, or more commonly known as wolf's slime, is one species of slime mold that's very commonly mistaken for fungus. But it's actually not, though! Slime molds used to be classified as fungi, but it was changed because of the obvious difference in cellular structure," Reid laughed.<p>

Meanwhile, the other members of the team were all staring confusedly around, grinning when they made eye contact with each other. They were all used to Reid's random trains of thought that no one could often understand, but this one was a little beyond anything they had heard the genius talk about before.

Reid was just going on about the appearance of the mold when Garcia interrupted. "Reid?" she asked, having to repeat herself twice because he wasn't listening.

Finally, he heard her and stopped his rambling, asking "What?"

"In what world is the difference between fungi and slime mold interesting?" she asked jokingly, grinning over at him.

"Right," he said a bit sheepishly, his face going slightly pink, but still smiling. The others just laughed.

But suddenly, their attention was taken off of the embarrassment of their friend by a diversion walking through the door.

An older woman walked in, with a grey sweater and very short blonde hair. She looked around nervously, almost frightened. Her keen eyes landed over on their little group, and a look of relief spread across her face.

"Hey Reid, man. Isn't that…" Morgan asked, indicating the woman, who was now closing the distance between them.

"Mom?" Reid asked, shocked at the sudden appearance of his mother at his side. "What are you… how did you get here?"

"I… I took a bus, Spencer," the nervous woman answered, looking suspiciously at Morgan, who was still staring at her with an amazed expression.

"Why did you come here?" Reid asked, standing up and grabbing his mother by the arm. He led her over to the chair he had vacated and set her down on it.

"Because. I couldn't remember, Spencer. And it was driving me crazy," she said, staring up at her son with wide eyes. "I couldn't stand it there anymore."

"Mom, did you go off your medicine again?" Reid asked her seriously. Emily and JJ both looked alarmed at his question, and they shared a look that was seen by Diana, who looked even more nervous in return.

"I needed the window of clarity again, Spencer. But the window didn't work this time," she said urgently, rubbing her hands together.

"Why didn't I get a call telling me about that?" Reid asked, wondering about the credibility of the new sanitarium he had his mother placed in nearer to Quantico. That way he would be able to see her more often, but now he was wondering if it had been a mistake.

"Because I didn't tell anyone," his mother answered. "They make you take them there. They don't give you the option. So I pretended to take them, like normal."

"And how did you get away from the sanitarium?" Reid asked her quietly, and soothingly, focusing back on his mother. He placed one hand on her arm in an attempt to keep her concentration.

"It was easy," she said dismissively. For a fraction of a moment, Reid saw the part of his mother that wasn't in the middle of an episode or drugged up. The clever woman who had taught him so much. The one who he used to cook with as a child, the one who would read to him, when her schizophrenia didn't act up and prevent it. But that woman was quickly replaced by the nervous woman who hadn't had her medication again.

Reid reached into his bag and pulled out a little card, passing it to Garcia. "Call that number and tell them that she's here," he whispered, and Garcia nodded and toddled off to her office on the ridiculous heels she had on.

"Spencer. You were always such a good boy. So good at learning, and remembering," Diana said, grabbing his hand. "You remember so much. I can hardly remember anything. Even the window of clarity is going hazy."

"What couldn't you remember?" Reid asked her gently, deciding it best to just keep her calmly talking.

"When you were little, we always used to cook dinners together on Saturday nights, remember? And when you were little, I tried calling you a nickname, but you flat out refused it. But then I suggested a different one, and it stuck, despite your hatred of it."

"And you couldn't remember the nickname you always called me? That's why you came?" her son asked, slightly confused at her reasoning.

"What was it, Spencer? I know you remember it."

Reid mumbled something quietly in response, seemingly wanting to keep it quiet. But the instant she heard it, Diana immediately exclaimed it out loud. "That's it! It was 'Spicy Boy'!" she said excitedly, and loudly.

Morgan burst into laughter. JJ and Emily couldn't keep identical amused expressions off their faces as they too giggled at the ridiculous name. Even Rossi, who had made his way down from his office and was now being scrutinized by Diana, let out a slight chuckle. Reid just buried his face in his hands.

"Why… on earth…. would you… be called… Spicy Boy?" Morgan managed to choke out between laughs.

"Because she used to try to call me 'Spencey Boy', but I absolutely hated it. So when I was about six, and we made pasta one day, she noticed that I like to put a lot of different spices on it. So she started calling me 'Spicy Boy'. And I hated that one less, so it stuck," Reid admitted, mumbling slightly.

"Aww," JJ said, still giggling. "That's cute, Spence. I like it."

Reid didn't look like he thought it was cute. On the contrary, it looked like he was about ready to hit Morgan to get him to stop laughing so hard.

At that moment, Hotch came down from his office, walking over to where the majority of his team was gathered. "Reid," he said, catching the attention of the slightly embarrassed genius. "Go take your mother home. As long as we don't have a case, you can get her back to the sanitarium and take the day off."

"Thanks Hotch," Reid said quickly, standing up and grabbing his things. He gently grabbed his mother by the arm and started to lead her out of the Bullpen, not making eye contact with anyone.

Morgan was still laughing as he left, and he shouted after him, "See ya later, Spicy Boy!" Hotch gave him a strange look.

"That's Reid's childhood nickname that his mom gave him," Emily told him, standing up and going over to where he was standing.

"… Spicy Boy?" Hotch asked, almost looking a little sick. Emily laughed and nodded.

He looked over to where Garcia, Morgan, and JJ were all sitting together and laughing. "Morgan's never going to let Reid live this one down, is he?" he asked Emily.

"Of course not. It's Morgan." He and Emily shared a look, before Hotch shook his head. He turned and walked back up to his office, pausing just before he entered and looking back at his team.

He wasn't looking forward to the next few weeks of renewed teasing from Morgan, similar to after Reid's haircut or the whistle incident.

But he did have to admit, 'Spicy Boy' was one for the books. He let out a quiet laugh as he settled himself back down in his desk chair.

He might just have to reserve a witty comment the next time he saw the boy genius as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated! :D<strong>


End file.
